


Assassin Down

by Ghostyghost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blackwatch, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Minor Violence, Oneshot, Overwatch Retribution, POV First Person, Sort Of, Talon Assassin, i got too invested, in an unimportant character, ship mccree and the assassin and i kill u, so this happened, uhhhhhh yeah cant think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostyghost/pseuds/Ghostyghost
Summary: Quietly, I kneel down on the cobblestone beside her. Her head tilts up slightly, as if to look at me, and then falls back onto the ground. It’s hard to tell what kind of expression she’s making behind that mask. I’m silent for a moment before speaking.“Uh… you got backup comin’?” I ask, awkwardly. She starts to laugh, a loud laugh, but then clenches at her gut and curls back up as it turns to a horrid cough. I wince; it feels like I definitely said something bad.And then, ever so slightly, she shakes her head ‘no’.“Oh.”-Blackwatch kills the assassin, but McCree has a moral crisis and decides to talk to her.





	Assassin Down

"Assassin down." Reyes says, dropping his empty guns to the floor. I lift Genji from the ground, bringing him over to Moira for medical attention.

And out of the corner of my eye, I watch the assassin raise her arm, attempting to lift herself from her own pool of blood.

"She's-"

"She's moving." Moira gets to saying it before I do. Reyes turns, pulling another gun out. He points it in her direction, ready to fire.

"I've got this"

I stare at the body. Curled up, twitching.

"Wait."

I lift my arm in front of Reyes. My heart is racing- what am I doing right now?

“I’ve.. I’ve got this. Ya’ll can go ahead, I’ll catch up.” Gabe slowly lowers his gun, raising an eyebrow at me. The other turn to him with questioning glances, looking for an order. He shrugs.

“Alright. Just don’t take too long.” And with that, the three of them continue down the streets. I let out a sigh, turning back to the dying woman. Goddamn, my moral compass has been going crazy all morning. I don’t think I had the ability to walk away from this girl without at least trying to comfort her first. 

Quietly, I kneel down on the cobblestone beside her. Her head tilts up slightly, as if to look at me, and then falls back onto the ground. It’s hard to tell what kind of expression she’s making behind that mask. I’m silent for a moment before speaking.

“Uh… you got backup comin’?” I ask, awkwardly. She starts to laugh, a loud laugh, but then clenches at her gut and curls back up as it turns to a horrid cough. I wince; it feels like I definitely said something bad.

And then, ever so slightly, she shakes her head ‘no’.

“Oh.”

We sit in quiet again for a few moments. But she is the one that breaks the silence, to my surprise. Her voice is strained, distorted. 

“I-if we, can’t- kill you, then we’re useless to them. Talon doesn’t come back for- fallen soldiers.” She starts to cough again. My stomach drops at her words. I’ve killed so many of them today, and felt nearly nothing, but suddenly I’m feeling all the guilt at once.

“I’m… sorry.” I respond, my eyes drifting to the ground. She laughs again, much weaker this time.

“You weren’t.. very- sorry, when you were firing y-your pistol at my- head.” Her words are mocking me, and doing it well. They sink into the back of my head like venom, and I watch as she slowly raises her hand to her head in the shape of a gun, pretending to fire it. She softly imitates the sound of a gunshot, and the weight of my pistol in it’s holster feels much heavier.

“I’m- I’m sorry, we were just- we had to just, ya know that-” I stumble over my words, no longer sure what to say.

“Yeah, yeah.. I know what you mean, c-cowboy.” She turns her head to look at me, and I meet her gaze briefly before turning away again.

“What’s… what’s your name?” I ask her. The least I can do in her last moments is treat her like an actual human being. She seems caught off guard by this question, going quiet for a second before speaking.

“My… name? My name… It’s- I-I.. I don’t remember.” Her voice is scared.

“God woman, you don’t- you don’t even remember your own name? What did they  _ do _ to you?” At this point, I can no longer avoid her stare. I turn to look at her and don’t look away this time. My eyes are filled with concern and.. Dread.

“They…” She pauses, rolling onto her back. “T-take off my mask, please.”

Her  request catches me off guard.

“I- uh, yeah, sure.” I reach over for her mask, hands fumbling around the helmet until I find the spot where it clicks off. I lift the red piece, and immediately feel sick to my stomach. She takes in a deep breath, as though the helmet was stopping her from really breathing before. She’s just… She’s a completely normal human like me. God, I mean- of course she is! I don’t know why I’d feel like she wasn’t.

And it starts to hit me, all these people, everyone we’ve killed…

They’re all just people.

I let out a shaky breath as I let the realization take over me.

Her dark skin is scarred, various cuts and lines all across it. Her hair, black and frizzy, is shaved close to her head. And her eyes… God, her eyes are so warm, but so  _ drained _ . And something tells me they were like that even before we put holes in her chest. 

She’s covered in sweat, and a bit of blood trickles from her mouth. I watch as she looks around, taking in the scenery, then turning to look up at the sky.

“The world has so many colors when it’s not behind a red filter.” She whispers. She turns to look at me for a moment, before going back to stare at the clouds.

“They… They took me, c-cowboy. I-I was a, uh.. A self defense specialist. I taught classes, a-and, not to be cocky, but I would say I was one of the best.”

She goes quiet for a moment.

“I guess that’s why they came for me.”

She continues to talk, going on about her life before all of this. She- she had a  _ girlfriend _ , a life. They had adopted a puppy a few months ago and were living  in an apartment together. She volunteered at daycares in her spare time.  **_She had a life._ **

And then they took it from her.

She was grabbed on her way back from work. Caught entirely off guard, she was sedated and didn’t even get a chance to fight back. She doesn’t know how far away they took her, because when she woke up she was in a dark room and stuck to a chair. They tortured her, manipulated her, they- they broke her till she barely remembered her own name.

Then she started fighting as one of their assassins.

“I’m assassin uh.. A-assassin #13. That’s what they called me, so, I-I accepted it as my name. And my real one, it’s.. It’s just gone.” There was another pause before she spoke again. “That’s what they did to me, cowboy.”

I had fallen completely silent during the story.  _ God, I…  _ I run my hand over my face.

“I’m.. so sorry, ma’am.” That’s all I can get out. “ _ Fuckin’ Talon… _ ” I whisper, staring at the concrete.

She laughs a third time, but it’s a sad laugh. And god, it’s strained. Every time she breathes she sounds weaker.

“I-It’s okay. Not your fault.” She turns to look at me, and I meet her stare. “Thanks for sitting with me. Dying alone had always scared me.” She let out a sigh.

‘I- of course, you’re welcome. I could- we- y’know we could take ya back to O-Overwatch, getcha fixed up, and-” 

She chuckles a bit, shaking her head and cutting me off.

“No, no, it’s okay. What they did to me- th-they changed how my body acts. And god, it  _ hurts _ . Everytime I move, in that fancy little.. Blink, it feels like I’ve been ripped in half. A-and I cant even control when I do it. At least I won’t feel that anymore, o-once I’m dead.” I watch her hands move down to her stomach, clenching at her gut.

“I wish there was more I could do.” I say, softly.

“It’s okay.” She responds. Slowly, she closes her eyes, and we just sit in silence. I watch as her chest rises and falls, waiting for the moment it stops.

_ Man, I need to catch up with the others soon… _

Suddenly, her eyes open.

“I-I-.. I remember my name.” 

I perk up, staring at her.

“You do? T- tell me, please.” I sound more frantic than I should.

“J-... Jesse. My name is Jesse.”

My heart stops.

“Th-thanks for helping me, cowboy.”

She lets out one last breath, and then… she dies.

Shakily, I move my hand over to her face and close her eyes.

_ “Sleep well, Jesse.” _ I whisper.

**_“McCree!”_ ** I’m broken out of the moment by the sound of Reyes calling for me. Quickly I stand up, turning to run to where he’s peeking out from behind a corner.

“What the hell took you so long? We need your help with the heavy assault.” He says, speeding up towards the others.

“S-sorry, I got a lil caught up.” 

I take one last look at where the assassin rests before diving into battle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH SO. YEAH. the talon assassin is my wife and I love her and she might not be lore important at all and ever show up past this event but I Love Her Okay. I hope you enjoyed this angst that was only made because I got overly attached to a minor minor minor character and since I knew i wouldnt get lore for her i made my own.  
> @ chu let me write overwatch okay  
> comments and kudos always appreciated!!!!!


End file.
